Usuario:RizzoBlack
Ep 97 4.png|ES Ep 97 10.png|TAN Ep 97 9.png|EXTREMADAMENTE Sophie S3.png|HERMOSAAAAA Sobre mi Conocí PriPara gracias a que un día dije que vería todos los Mahou Shojo y animes de Idols del mundo, entonces una amiga me lo recomendó. Lo empecé a ver cuando iban por el episodio 18, y desde entonces es mi segundo anime favorito. Por lo general no soporto el excesivo protagonismo de Laala. Mi grupo favorito es Aromaggedon, aunque mi personaje favorito es Sophie. Me gusta más SoLaMi Smile que Dressing Pafé. Me habría encantado que SoLaMaggedon Mi se quedase como un grupo permanente. Solo le voy a pedir unas cuantas cosas a Takara Tommy: # Que Fuwari y Falulu vuelvan ya PARA SIEMPRE. # Que PriPara Nurse haga un concierto, y luego haga un concierto de seis con PriPara Police. # Que saquen un dúo de Sophie y Shion. # Que saquen otra canción para Gaarmageddon. # Que Fuwari, Aroma, Mikan y Fuwari salgan en Idol Time # Que SoLaMi Dressing empate en el Kami Idol Grand Prix. Pripara Episode 37 53.jpg Sophie cyalume change.jpg Ep 62 6.png FairyChange Tondemo Summer Adv.jpg Happy Birthday!.png Ep 66 30.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.52.36.png SOLAMI DRESSING Y FALULU.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.29 - copia (2).png Sophie-sama golden.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.29 - copia (3).png Aclaración, mi grupo favorito permanente (que no se ha disuelto) es Aromageddon, pero de la serie en general es SoLaMi Dressing. Mi opinión sobre cada temporada Primera Temporada: La primera es mi segunda favorita, el comienzo me encantó, y ya cuando llegaron Dressing Pafé y Falulu fue del todo perfecta, la mayoría de la temporada son los mismos lives repetidos y es un poco pesado. A partir del 25 se puso interesante, y desde por ahí (mas o menos) es de mis animes favoritos. Segunda Temporada: Aroma y Mikan fueron una gran sorpresa, cuando las anunciaron pensé que no me gustarían, pero me enamoré muchísimo de ambas, aunque eché en falta una canción para Dressing Pafé. Se mantuvo interesante todo el rato, las tramas eras buenísimas y, sobretodo, desde el episodio 69 fue increíblemente perfecta. Los últimos 20 episodios eran puro "salseo", lo de Hibiki, CelePara y el resto de cosas la hicieron perfecta. Desde luego, es la mejor temporada de PriPara de sobra. Tercera Temporada: Antes mi opinión sobre esta temporada era malísima, pero después del maravilloso y emocionante Kami Idol Grand Prix final soy incapaz de hablar mal. Simplemente tiene bastante SoLaMi, pero al menos, el resto de los personajes tienen su protagonismo. He llorado MUY mucho con el final, cuando se fue Jewlie, cuando ganó SoLaMi, cuando se fue Shion... Lo único que quiero que pase en Idol Time es: * Que Dressing Pafé llegue a la clase kami idol * Que al final Jewlie vuelva y se quede con Laala para siempre. Idol Time: Espero mucho de esta temporada, y lo de que la gente no la vea porque Laala no sea la prota me parece una soberana estupidez. LAALA NO ES LA SERIE. Mis personajes favoritos # Sophie Hojo # Falulu Bokerdole # Shion Todo # Mikan Shiratama # Fuwari Midorikaze # Aroma Kurosu # Jewlie # Nino Nijiiro # Pinon # Pepper Tayo # Yui Yumekawa # Laala Manaka # Dorothy West # Mirei Minami # Reona West # Hibiki Shikyoin # Junon # Chiri Tsukikawa # Non Manaka # Ajimi Kiki # Garuru # Kanon Me acabo de dar cuenta de que en CelePara Ópera están mis cuatro personajes favoritos, pero cambiaría a Hibiki por Laala o Fuwari Minna Wa PuriPara.png Making Drama PuriPara Hills.jpg Making Drama We Are Puri Para.jpg Mi opinión de cada personaje Laala Manaka: Es un buen personaje, pero tiene demasiado protagonismo, todo tiene que hacerlo/resolverlo/cantarlo ella y como que se hace pesado, debería dejar algo de protagonismo para el resto, por lo demás me encanta. Su voz es demasiado aguda, pero me gusta. Mirei Minami: Tengo que pensar algo ahora que me encanta. Sophie Hojo: AMO A SOPHIE-SAMA, ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO. Es simplemente perfecta, es super adorable cuando está en su Fancy Mode y super retrasada *^*, su voz es simplemente perfecta, sin duda es la que mejor canta de SoLaMi Dressing y casi de la serie (Solo superada por Falulu e igualada con Fuwari), en el capítulo de su unión con Lala y Mireille me emocióné. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ME ENCANTA. Sinceramente, no creo que tenga el protagonismo que se merece (lo mismo a Shion, Leona y FUWARI). Shion Todo: Shion me encanta, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Amo su estética y estilo, y su voz es perfecta, me encanta cuando se pone a decir cosas extrañas con kanjis extraños. Quizá las voces de Dressing Pafé quedaron extrañas, juntar a una voz tan fuerte (Shion) con una voz muy suave (Leona) queda un poco desequilibrado, pero me encanta. Tengo que pensar mas porque la amo. Dorothy West: Tengo que pensar mas porque me encanta. Leona West: Tengo que pensar mas porque me encanta. Aroma Kurosu: Tengo que pensar mas porque me encanta. Mikan Shiratama: Tengo que pensar mas porque me la amo. Fuwari Midorikaze: Que decir salvo que es perfecta, su voz es hermosa y es muy adorable y tierna, ojalá vuelva para siempre y cante muchas veces más. No entiendo como puede haber cantado mas veces Ajimi que Fuwari, con lo sidosa que es su canción (La de Ajimi es sidosa). Ajimi Kiki: Tengo que pensar algo ahora que me gusta. Hibiki Shikyoin: Tengo que pensar algo ahora que me encanta. Falulu Bokerdole: Que decir salvo que tiene la voz mas hermosa del universo (Solo de PriPara, junto con Sophie y Fuwari), antes era mas Kawaii, pero lo sigue siendo, me encanta, y ojalá no se vuelva a ir. QUIERO UN DREAM TEAM EN EL QUE ELLA SEA LA CENTRAL. Jewlie: Lo de que Jururu estuviese todo el rato me parecía un c*****, pero, como no enamorarse de Jewlie, es un amor completo de personaje, y lloré cuando se fue. Por voz # Falulu Bokerdole # Sophie Hojo # Fuwari Midorikaze # Shion Todo # Aroma Kurosu # Junon # Chiri Tsukikawa # Hibiki Shikyoin # Pepper Tayo # Mikan Shiratama # Reona West # Pinon # Meganee # Laala Manaka # Dorothy West # Mirei Minami # Kanon # Ajimi Kiki # Cosmo Hojo # Garuru Mis grupos favoritos # SoLaMi Dressing # Aromageddon # Tricolore # Gaarmageddon # SoLaMi Smile # Dressing Pafe # Non Sugar # Ucchari Big Bang Mis Dream Team favoritos # CelePara Ópera # SoLa Ageddon Mi # Dressing Flower # Aromasoreshi Mi # FriendAll # Cosmic Omourice Da Vinci Mis mascotas favoritas # Unicorn # Toriko # Neko # Kuma # Usacha # Usagi Valquiria.png Poriso puripara.png Making Drama Rock.png Mis canciones favoritas # Love Friend Style # Realize! # Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday # What a WonderPri World!! # O-Week-Old # Rainbow・Melody # Love-Week-Old # Around・the・PriPaland! # Growin' Jewel # I FRIEND YOU!!~LOVE IS FRIEND # Neo Dimension Go!! # Red Flash Revolution # Reversible Ring # PaPiPuPe☆POLICE! # Trial Heart ~Koi no Ihan Ticket~ # Pretty Prism Paradise!!! # Make it! # Amazing · Castle # Mon Chouchou # No D&D Code # Solar Flare Sherbet Sakura Shower Ver. # Goin'On # Kaida Senshin♥Kakkin Buddy # Pure · Amore · Love # Tondemo Summer Adventure # Run♪ for Jumping! # Konoutatomareihi # Solar Flare Sherbet # Zettai Seimei Final Show Shojo # Ghost b Coaster # GiraGalactic · Tightrope # SugarlessxFriend # Pe~fect With Pri # Aidoru wo Torimodose! # Brand New Dreamer # Triangle · Star # Ready Smile!! # PriPara Dancing # Virtual Idol # Charisma to GIRL Yeah! (Junon) # Girl's Fantasy # Miss. Prionaire # Change! My World # Twin mirror♥compact # Just My Chance Call # Dream Parade # Sunshine Bell # Tick Tock Magical Idol Time! # Just Be Yourself # Happy Pa Lucky # Brand · New · Happiness # Charisma to GIRL Yeah! (Triangle) # Omuomurice # Idol:Time # Miracle ☆ Paradise # Marble Make up A-Ha-Ha! # PriPara Lalan # Panic Labyrinth # Your 100% Life PriParaIdolSongSoLaAgeddon.jpg PriPara Song Collection Summer.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午06.25.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-22 下午06.34.21.png 61YoYAyoihL.jpg Sophie Primavera.png Young Sophie as an idol.jpg Mis animes favoritos # Pretty Cure # PriPara # Love Live! # Aikatsu! # Pretty Rhythm # K-On # Toradora Haru carnival 1.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-10-22 下午06.34.21.png Muse.png Prettyrhythmrl.jpg Toradora1.jpg maxresdefaul.jpg